


Until Next Time

by lovelyairi



Series: Mood/Experimental [8]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: I don't know how to tag this whoops, M/M, Romance, eclipse - Freeform, mood, sun and moon spirits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 15:05:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18967687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyairi/pseuds/lovelyairi
Summary: Kyungsoo meets the love of his lifeOnce every year





	Until Next Time

Kyungsoo stands in wait, a crumpled piece of paper in his hands and a bright smile on his face. He’s glowing, in all senses of the word, a soft glow covers him in a halo of sorts as he trembles in anticipation. It’s been 384 days since he last saw him, and now he was going to be given another chance. Now that the stars have aligned in the way they should, well at least how they should to allow Kyungsoo to see him. Kyungsoo, the spirit of the moon was hopelessly in love with the spirit of the sun, Jongin. As children they’d grown side by side, to learn the ways of the sun and moon together since they had to work in harmony so that the world would remain somewhat intact. The humans did the rest really and what a mistake it was to leave them on their own. Nonetheless, many hours spent together in their childhood taught them many things.

For Kyungsoo it taught him to push and pull the ocean and for Jongin it taught him how to control the heat, though there was only so much he could do. Their hours together grew more rare as Jongin’s training grew more intense. But that made them treasure their time together, it helped them learn that the more they missed each other the more they wanted to be with each other. The strong emotion of love overtook them both and when they were old enough the roles of the sun and moon spirits were bestowed upon them and they parted. They pass by often, which made things so much more difficult. Every time the day changed to night Kyungsoo would get a glimpse of Jongin, of that bright smile he loved so much. It was never enough time though, it never would be. 

But today, today was a total eclipse. A day like this only arrived once a year, sometimes longer. It granted them only a few mere minutes together but they both cherished it, so much. Kyungsoo knew that Jongin was all alone. Unlike him who had the company of the stars, nothing could exist too close to Jongin. The sun burned bright and though he was mesmerizing, coming too close could result in dire consequences. Kyungsoo’s mind often wandered when he thought about Jongin, he wondered what had changed about the man he loved, what new things he’d discover when they met again. He was so excited, there was definitely some nerves beneath it all, the small doubts very loud in his mind but he knew that Jongin’s smile would put them all to ease.

As he drew closer and closer to the sun Kyungsoo could see the silhouette of his love, hidden by the blazing rays of the brightest star. Kyungsoo quickly glances down at his notes, ready to run his mouth with everything he wants to tell Jongin. But when the time arrives, when the moon begins to cover the sun, Kyungsoo freezes. There he is, in front of him, with that beautiful smile on his face, with his golden skin and his expressive eyes. Kyungsoo drops the sheet of paper in a heartbeat and he runs right into those open arms. Words are the last thing that come to both of their minds as they hold each other’s cheeks and look into each other’s eyes. Kyungsoo can see the way Jongin is looking at him, every detail of him, memorizing his everything he can before they have to part. And he does the same. 

But the desire can only be stopped for so long and Kyungsoo leans up on the tips of his toes before catching Jongin’s lips with his own. The two sigh in content at the soft touch but Kyungsoo grows hungry for affection and his movement becomes aggressive. Jongin takes everything, as he always does and he holds Kyungsoo close, their bodies pressed against each other without even a fibre of space between them. Kyungsoo can feel the smile threatening to break his mouth and though his eyes are filled with tears he has never felt so much joy.

He feels so  _ complete _ .

“Jongin, Jongin, Jongin,” Kyungsoo whispers between kisses and he opens his eyes after a moment, wanting to embrace every second he has with the love of his life. Jongin is looking at no one but Kyungsoo and a small smile spreads on his lips,

“Yes Kyungsoo?” his voice is the same tone of endearing nasaliness that Kyungsoo adored, and the small giggle that followed was everything. Jongin lifted Kyungsoo into the air and twirled him around but he clearly didn’t have the strength to do that because soon they were tumbling to the ground. Too engrossed with one another that neither noticed that the moon was already leaving the sun. 

“Hey there,” Kyungsoo whispers and Jongin presses their foreheads together.

“Hello my moon,” Jongin says against Kyungsoo’s lips and their beautiful moment is shattered when they both look up above them. Seeing how the darkness was lifting and that the sun and moon were physically parting, along with them. Jongin held on though and Kyungsoo never let go. One more kiss, one more minute, one more second,  _ please _ .  

“Goodbye my sun,” Kyungsoo says with one last kiss and Jongin doesn’t have a chance to reply, for the stars are pulling them away from each other again. Kyungsoo holds in his sobs and he holds his body, the warmth that Jongin had brought him was fading so quickly. The cold of the moon was covering him once more, erasing all traces of the sun. Kyungsoo covers his face with his hands and he bites his lip. 

  
_ Until next time _ . 

**Author's Note:**

> A mood fic, nothing more to explain it tbh  
> I don't think I could do more with this, not with how long they're apart but oh well!   
> Thank you for reading <3


End file.
